True Form
by DarkShadowKitsune
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDER CREATIVE CONSTRUCTION!
1. Gojyo's Wish

True Form

Summary: Gojyo has a secret wish to become full-demon and the only person who knows is Hakkai. So when the boys find a half-dead girl named Rosette (same name somewhat same character) who's an exorcist and inventor things become strange. When she shows them a special pendant that can grant the wish of the wearer's deepest desire but only if they're willing to pay a price. Later on at night Gojyo's willing to pay that price when he steals it and uses it to grant his wish by stealing some of Hakkai's life energy while he sleeps. But things go terribly wrong and now Hakkai has to restore Gojyo's good side with only half his energy and the help of Rosette, Goku, and Sanzo or risk losing him forever.

Chapter 1: Gojyo's Wish

Gojyo sat wide awake looking up at the stars while thinking about what he secretly desired in his life.

_If only I could only become a full-demon then I'll be truly happy..._

"What are you doing still up it's late!"

Gojyo looked behind him startled to find Hakkai walking towards him.

"I'm just thinking is all." he said boringly as Hakkai sat next to him.

"Oh really about what? Hakkai asked curiously.

"About a wish I have but if I tell you swear you won't tell the others." Gojyo said seriously.

"Okay I promise I won't tell a soul!" Hakkai said with a smile.

Gojyo took a deep breath before speaking as he looked down at the ground and said in a low voice.

"I want to become a full-demon!"

Hakkai's smile faded and a frown appeared as he spoke with a low voice to make sure he didn't wake the others.

"But why Gojyo being a half-demon is what makes you unique!'

"Being a half-demon isn't unique Hakkai it's an abomination to everyone demons and human!" Gojyo said icily as he lit up one of his Hi-Lites.

It became quiet as Hakkai thought about what Gojyo just said.

_'He's right being a half-demon is practically the symbol of the forbidden relations between a human and a demon!'_

Hakkai looked up and closed his eyes as he started thinking.

_'But to me you're not an abomination you're the person I'm secretly in love with and I love you just the way you are...'_

Hakkai snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up and was about to leave but not before speaking to him with a smile.

"To be quite honest with you Gojyo I like you just the way you are."

Gojyo watched him walk back to the camp as he tossed his cigarette away then got up and followed him back still thinking.

_'I just want to be accepted...'_

TO BE CONTINUED...

Whoo another fic. This one will be a shounen-ai no yaoi unfortunately and I came up with this one as soon as I finished watching Chrono Crusade. As you keep reading you'll notice that it's a lot like Chrono Crusade and Inuyasha Movie 2: Beyond The Looking Glass.Well for one thing the girl in the story is name Rosette but she not the same as the one in Chrono Crusade she just has the same occupation and she has her brother whose a devil as a companion and in this Gojyo wants to become a full demon and Hakkai's secretly in love with Gojyo and what not. So anywayz hope you come back to read the next chapter here's a preview. In the next chapter you'll meet Rosette an exorcist/inventor battling a ferocious devil along with her brother Ryun in "Enter Rosette and Ryun!"


	2. Enter Rosette and Ryun

ENTER ROSETTE AND RYUN!

Summary: In this second chapter, you'll meet an exorcist named Rosette and her brother also companion Ryun. During a battle against a ferocious devil she gets seriously injured causing Ryun to lose his good side and go wild. Can Rosette manage to survive and subdue Ryun before Ryun goes completely crazy.

Chapter 2: Enter Rosette and Ryun

Gunshots rang through the forest as two figures ran breathing heavily as they did.

"DAMN THIS THING'S PERSISTANT!" the voice of a female shouted as she continued shooting at the devil.

" Rosette you're just wasting your Sacareds trying to slow it down his legs trying aiming at his legs!" a voice of a boy shouted as he tossed the girl another set of bullets.

(AN: If you've seen the first two episodes of Chrono Crusade you'll noticed that this sounds alot like it but different characters well sort of.)

She caught then and empty out her gun of the used bullets and reloaded it as she jumped back to avoid the devil's claws. When she aimed it at the same place she was sjooting then noticed that it wasgone.

"Ryun, whereis he?" sheasked her companion as she looked around while trying to sense the devil's whereabouts.

Ryun looked around also trying to sense the devil's whereabouts then he looked beyond Rosette's shoulder andnoticed two red eyes where glaring at her.

"ROSETTE!" Ryun screamed as he ran towards her.

As Rosette turned around about to shoot the devil launched himselfout of hiding and took a slice at her leaving three long gashes on on both arms and another on her back then sent her flying into a tree leaving Ryun standing there watchingshocked as he watched her fall to the ground unconscious.

Ryun looked at Rosette's limp body then looked at the devil with cold evil eyes and started growling as a black evil aura surrounded him.

"HOW DARE YOU VILE CREATURE LOWEST OF THE LOW YOU HAVE NOT EVEN A NAME YOU DARE HARM THE LIFE OF MY SISTER YOU DARE HURT WHAT'S DEAREST TO ME!"

(AN: Like I said before very much like Chrono Crusade but at least she has a brother that cares for her even though he goes crazy.)

Ryun launched himself at the devil bearing his claws and fangs at himas his eyes turned into a bright red while burying them into it's chest.

Rosette regained conscious and saw Ryun slicing into the devil repeatedly while laughing insanelyas he continued transforming into his devil form. Shocked at what she was seeing she picked up her gun and reloaded it with a Gospel as she ran towards her brother.

He continued slashing at it until he felt himselfbeingtackled offthe devil and looked down to see Rosette tackling him while looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

"STOP IT RYUN PLEASE COME BACK I'M BEGGING YOU I'M ALRIGHT I'M ALRIGHT!" she screamed pleadingly.

As they both fell to the ground Ryun's fangs and claws had disappeared as his eyes returned to their crimson color.

Rosette stood up and aim her gun at the devil on the ground as she watched it try to get up.

"DIE YOU SON OF BITCH!" she yelled as she forced her gun into it's mouth and blew it's head off.

She watched it screamed then disintegrated then she collapsed where she was caught by Ryun.

"ROSETTE WAKE UP PLEASE!" Ryu yelled pleadingly as he gently shook her.

Rosette remained unconsciousthen tears fell onto her cheek from Ryun's eye as he hugged her close to him.

"Oh Rosette I'm so sorry I've should've control myself better" Ryun said in a shaky voice as he wiped his tears away.

"Save those tears for when I really died that is if anything can kill me.." Rosette in a weak but serious voice.

"Ah Rosette you're alright!" Ryun said in a surprised voice.

Rosette sat up feeling a twinge of pain as her back came into contact with the tree as she spoke in a weak voice.

"Of course I am listen Ryun I want you to go back tothe village and tell the elder I'm not going to be back anytime soon."

"But I'll carry you back home!" Ryun saidas he tried to pick her up but was too exhausted as he fell back down.

"See you're also tired transforming into your devil form takes alot out of you so I want you to go back I'll try to get back by morning judging by my wounds." Rosette said with a small smile.

Ryun looked down and nodded as he got up and started running but not before looking at her one last time before disappearing towards the village.

Rosette looked up at the stars as she pulled out a pendant from her pocket and thought with concern.

_'Could my newest invention be the reason for all these devil attacks?'_

She got up and started walking the same path Ryun ran down leaving a trail of blood as she started breathing heavily then she collapsed to the ground.

_'Someone please save me...' _

Then she blacked out away from the world.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Whoo second chapter finished. Like I said before it's like Chrono Crusade and it's gonna be alot like Inuyasha also. So here a preview of the next chapter. In the next chapter, the boys find a half-dead Rosette so they take her back to her village and she decide to show them her latest project along with the cause of all the devil attacks and when Gojyo's see it he comes up with a plan to steal it.


End file.
